Words To Me
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Undertaker seeks his friend and has a chat that leads to a change...


**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! My Undertaker Muse was talking to me, even though I haven't really seen anything WWE related in quite a while. Okay, I did see a bit when I went over to a friend's house on Monday night, but that doesn't count! This has nothing to do with my usual WWE stories, but that's fine with me. I typically don't pair Undertaker with anyone but Kari, my spunky, funny little OC, but this OC is nothing like her. So, I hope that my "Sorry" fans don't mind that. There is just a little one-shot that I felt inspired to write because Undertaker's Muse wouldn't leave me alone last night. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

_Where are you, little one?_

Mark Calaway walked through the darkened halls of the backstage in the arena, past the workers as they cleaned up for the night. He had already been to the locker rooms and asked about the girl that he had befriended and thought about for a while now, only to find that she hadn't been there, that she hadn't left for the hotel yet. The Dead Man wasn't worried though. He had a feeling that he knew exactly where she had gone.

He walked out the gorilla entrance and paused on the stage, turning his gaze onto the ring. There she was, bouncing around the ring in her street clothes. His dark gaze turned away from her and scanned the darkened arena, imagining the place filled with screaming fans. All of them chanting her name.

"_Sara! Sara! Sara!"_

Her name touched his lips, but never fell as he turned his gaze back onto her. Mark slowly walked down the ramp, taking his time in his approach to the ring. His eyes tracked the Diva's movements as she bounced around the ring, rebounding off the ropes like she didn't have a care in the world. He could see the powerful muscles in her arms, her legs and knew that there was an energy in her that she needed to work off, even after her exhausting match that evening.

Mark stopped at the side of the ring, but Sara didn't seem to notice him. "Sara."

Finally, the Diva stopped bouncing around the ring and turned to look at him. Her chest rose and fell as she fought to catch her breath and her dark brown eyes glittered as she looked at him. Sara pushed back a strand of her blonde hair and smiled.

"Hey Mark," she greeted softly. "I – I didn't see you there."

That much was obvious.

Mark grabbed onto the ropes and pulled himself gracefully onto the apron, even in his age. He slipped into the ring and moved to stand before her, standing slightly taller than her. But she had never been intimidated by him like some of the other Divas were. Sara had come right up to him when she had first arrived in the roster and introduced herself like she had known that they could be friends from the very beginning. It had amused Mark then and touched him now.

"Sara, what are you doing in here?" Mark asked, looking down into her eyes.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "I don't know. I just came to work off some energy, I guess. And think about things…"

"Things," Mark repeated.

"Yeah." Sara shifted her body weight slightly. "I've got a lot on my mind lately and coming in here, well, it's kind of helped me. And the hands said that I could come in here for a bit before they tore the ring down, so that was nice."

Mark put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. "You could talk to me, Sara."

A small smile touched her lips. "I know that, Mark. I remember you've helped me through a lot since I've come to the WWE. You gave me your number and told me to call you day or night…"

That was the truth, Mark knew. Sara had lost her mother recently to breast cancer and he had been there for her. He had known that something was up when she had not come to one of her training sessions and her trainer had called him. He had found her in her hotel room, crying and she had told him everything. About how her mother had been diagnosed too late and that she had been bearing this burden in silence for so long, until she had gotten the call that morning that her mother wasn't going to be waking up. Mark had sat with her in her room for most of that day, holding her in his arms, talking to her as she cried and he had promised to make arrangements that could get her time off to settle things with her family. And he had been there for her when she had dealt with nasty breakups and illnesses because he had found out that she had a slightly weak immune system due to her father's side of the family. Mark had given her his personal cellphone number and promised that he would talk to her at any time, drop anything to make sure that she was okay. He didn't make that offer to many people. Just family members. And now, Sara.

"I just don't know how to get any of this out," Sara admitted, shaking her head as she looked at Mark. "I don't want to sound stupid in front of you, Mark."

"You could never sound stupid to me," Mark told her softly, squeezing her shoulder. "Talk to me, Sara. What's going on in your head?"

Sara sighed and looked down at his chest as if looking into his eyes was hard. "I'm tired, Mark. Of being alone and not getting anywhere with anyone. I've seen a lot of my friends get with a lot of great guys and they're getting married, starting families. They're happy. And I'm just sitting here, doing nothing."

"Doing nothing?" Mark asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Sara, you have a career that many would kill for. You have a full life a head of you and a Championship belt around your waist." He swept his arm around the darkened arena as if they weren't alone. "I have seen the way that the WWE Universe roars for you, every time that you step onto that stage, into this very ring. You have so many friends that love you." He looked down at her, but she continued to stare at his chest. "How could you say that you're doing nothing?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders again. "I just feel that way, okay? I haven't been with anyone in months and I'm just sitting on the sidelines, watching Superstars and Divas make storylines together and parade around with smiles on their faces. The fans love them and they cheer for them like they know that those pairs are perfect for each other. And Mark, I know it's silly, but I'm jealous. I shouldn't be jealous because like you said, I've got a lot of good things going for me, but I am and I can't help it."

She moved away from him and walked over to the side of the ring, leaning back against the ropes. Mark stared after her, dropping his hand to his side. His eyes sought hers and she finally looked at him, her dark eyes sad.

"Mark, my mother wanted me to be married by now," she told him softly. "She told me that she wanted to have a grandchild for her and Dad before I hit twenty-six and I'm twenty-four now. But Mom's dead now and Dad, well, he's not doing so hot. I don't want to lose him before giving him the chance to see me walk down the aisle."

"What's wrong with your father?" Mark asked, feeling a slight edge of concern.

"He's got a bad bout of pneumonia," Sara admitted, brushing back a stray strand of hair. "It's going to send him to the hospital if it doesn't clear up soon. And I can't go and see him because I have to travel with the company…"

Mark shook his head. "I could get Shane to let you off to see him, Sara."

"That would be nice," Sara said softly. "But it would be too much of you, Mark. You've done so much for me lately. They're going to think you're abusing your influence in this company if you keep doing things for me like this."

But Mark didn't care. He wanted to help this girl, his friend. Sara needed to see her father because with his poor health, Mark didn't know how long that the man would be around. And he knew he would have to be there to comfort her then too.

"I will see what I can do," Mark promised, taking a step towards her. "You need to see David."

Sara sighed and looked down at her feet, cloaked by her black converse. "Mark, I wish that I understood you more…Why you did all of this for me…I don't make any sense and yet, you make so much time for me. Even when I tell you that I feel like everyone is happy and I'm not, when I should be. How can you always find the words to say to me? Are you an advice guru or something?"

A small smirk touched Mark's lips. "Hardly. I have just been around a long time, Sara. I have experienced many things and I have grown in a world that has taught me many lessons."

"I see." Sara looked up at him, her eyes still sad. "I can't understand half of the things that you must have gone through, Mark. I wish that you didn't have to go through most of them."

Mark felt his heart ache at the sight of her sadness, at her words. He would have given anything to take away her sadness at that moment. "Sara, my pain is what taught me the most. I would not have traded it for anything." He stepped closer to her, slowly so as not to startle her. "It has helped me help you."

"And many others," Sara guessed, watching him. "I've seen you talk with the other young Superstars and Divas. They look up to you, Mark. Even if you are rather scary to some of them."

"But never you," Mark said, stopping in front of her once more.

"Never me," Sara agreed, nodding her head. "You always seemed so wise to me. And likeable. So, when I came to the WWE, I knew that I had to meet you. I came right up to you and stuck my hand out, hoping that you would shake it."

"I sensed your sadness then," Mark told her, glancing down at her hands. "And your kindness." He looked back at her eyes. "I knew that you were going to become a friend to me, Sara. Someone that I would become close to."

"And I knew that I was going to talk your ear off." She winced slightly. "I'm really sorry about that. I know how I must get when I ramble on and on about nothing. Sometimes, I can't shut up and it's a bad character trait. I was voted 'Most Talkative' in high school and it stuck with me." She looked down at his chest again. "I feel like I shouldn't bother you sometimes, Mark, even though you told me that I could call you at any time."

Mark put a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look in her eyes. "I don't mind the talks, Sara. It is better than to keep it locked inside of you where it will fester and become something worse. If you must talk my ear off, then so be it."

"Even if it's pointless chatter?"

The Dead Man nodded. "Yes."

Sara smiled slightly. "You're really weird, Mark Calaway. You know that, don't you?"

Mark's lips twitched at the corner and he lowered his hand from her chin. "Weird?"

"Yes, weird." Sara tilted her head to the side so that her blonde hair fell around her shoulder. "You are a grouchy man onstage and then you are a wise, kindhearted man around me and so many others. I think that's a bit weird, but nice."

Mark bowed his head slightly, thinking. He had spent much time with this girl, this Diva of WWE. And she had been there for him through many of his own personal lows, smiling and talking with him in darkened corners with her hand in his. Mark had been touched by her kindness and had laughed with her at her slightly odd jokes. He had come to her rescue at many of her matches when others had tried to interfere, making some of the WWE Universe question the Undertaker's concern for this new Diva, but the Dead Man would not answer to any of these questions with more than a glare. The Dead Man did not answer questions that needed no answer.

_I do care for her_, Mark told himself as Sara bounced slightly back against the top rope. _She is young, but that doesn't matter. Age is just a number and we are close. Closer than I have been to many others in a long time. I would not mind if something were to change between us, but would she?_

"Mark, you've grown quiet," Sara commented, crossing her arms over her chest as she regarded him. "I know that the Dead Man is typically a man of few words, but I didn't think that you'd drop out of the conversation so quickly."

Mark shook his head. "I was just thinking, Sara."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" Sara asked, bouncing again. "Or am I not allowed inside that noggin of yours?" She grinned at him.

A small smile touched Mark's lips. "Noggin?"

"Yep."

"Now who is being weird, little Sara?"

Sara laughed and stretched her arms out against the top rope. "I guess that I am, Mark."

Mark's heart leapt at the sound of her laughter and he watched her lean muscles flex in her arms as she stretched them out against the top rope. He shook his head again and sent a glance heavenward, wondering if he could do this. Suddenly, he felt like he was in high school again and not the man that he was.

"I feel better now," Sara told him softly, earning his attention once more. "Talking to you always helps me, Mark. I'm very grateful for that. For everything that you've done for me." She sighed. "I just wish that I could make more sense to you sometimes and help you out more."

Mark moved in closer to her, so that her body was caged between his and the ropes, cupping her face in between his large hands. "I will always be there to help you, Sara. Any time, day or night," he promised in his low, southern drawl. "And you help me more than you know." He searched her eyes. "I care for you, little Sara. Very deeply."

"Mark?" Sara whispered, staring up at him as she placed a hand on his chest.

Mark slowly lowered his face to hers and brushed his lips against hers, tasting the mint of her gum that she'd been chewing recently. Sara kissed him back after a moment and leaned into his touch, her fingers curling slightly in the fabric of his shirt. Mark pulled back a moment later and looked down at her with his dark eyes.

"Sara," he whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. "This…"

"Changes everything for us," Sara whispered back, looking up at him with a small smile on her face.

Mark nodded before looking away as people started approaching the ring. "It looks like we need to leave now, Sara," he said, sliding his hands away from her face. "They need to start tearing the ring down."

Sara reached down and took hold of his hand. "Can we go somewhere else and talk then, Mark?"

Mark smiled. "Of course. Have you eaten?"

"Not recently. Why? Are you planning on taking me on a date or something?"

"Perhaps." Mark escorted her over to the corner of the ring and held open the ropes for her so that she could comfortably slide out. "I know how you enjoy tacos."

Sara turned to look at him on the top of the metal steps as he climbed out of the ring behind her. "I seem to remember that you like them too, Mark Calaway," she shot back with a playful smile. "You've eaten a lot of them with me when we've gone to restaurants together. I think you've put away seven at a time once."

The Dead Man nodded and took her hand in his again, gently guiding her down the steps. "I know, Sara, I know. We both enjoy the spicy Mexican foods."

Sara swung their hands between them as they walked up the ramp. "So, we're really going to do this?" she asked, glancing up at him as they neared the stage. "Move on from being friends to something…else?"

Mark stopped on the stage and turned to face the blonde Diva. He lifted a large hand and brushed back that stubborn strand of hair that fell in her face before caressing her cheek. "If you would wish it to, Sara," he told her softly. "I am not going to force you into anything. I know how I feel, but if you would like to stay friends, I will be content to stay that way."

Sara lifted her free hand and pressed it against his hand that was caressing her face, stilling it. "I would like to be something more to you, Mark. You already mean so much to me." She smiled slightly at him. "It was bound to happen, I guess."

Mark bent his head and kissed her again, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time that he did this. Sara sighed softly against his lips as she leaned against him and snaked a hand around the back of his neck. Mark parted from her a moment later, letting her breathe.

"Let us go," he told her, squeezing her hand. "There is much we must talk about, little Sara."

Sara smiled and leaned against him as she walked with him through the gorilla entrance.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: What did you think? Personally, when I saw the Undertaker recently, I thought that he looked a bit terrible, but I'm going to imagine him as I remembered him last. A bit younger and healthier looking. And I do hope that you enjoyed or hated this story enough to leave a little review. It can be little or it can be long. I just need a review or two on this story because I need some feedback. I have plans to rework "Concrete Angel" completely as it was terrible and I don't know when I'll get that project started as I have a lot on my table right now, but I do have some more one-shots for wrestling in mind. Let me know what you think Oh People of the Fanfiction Website! Please with Undertaker on top! Thank you very much and much love! -Scarlet**


End file.
